Some Days: A Collection of Poems
by Rabid Turtle
Summary: Covering just about anything in Rurouni Kenshin including Kenshin's way of life and Kaoru's acceptance of our favorite rurouni...Update: No tie is stronger than its maker. Please review.
1. Some Days

**Some Days**

By: Rabid Turtle

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Author**: Something I was messing around with in English class. It is my first try at poetry. Please review.

This is for Kenshin.

Some days are quiet

When you hear nothing but silence,

except for your heart beating

You know you're alive then.

And alone.

Some days are bloody.

The stench of death fills your soul.

You are death.

And you grieve bitterly over your lost innocence.

The innocence of a boy.

Some days are sad

When you remember the love you lost

her touch, her eyes

Her soul.

She has never left you, the woman who made you remember what life was

She never will.

Some days are exciting

The swirling madness

of the antics of the family you adopted

leaves you breathless

And you feel joy.

-End-


	2. Morning

**Author**: Eeh… why am I doing this? Why do I feel the need to write in poem fashion? Who put this curse on me?!? And yes I am such a liar, saying that I was completed with the "Some Days' poem, but I thought it would be better if I just put all my poems in one. Just because. I am not sure that I like this poem but….it needed to come out. And so it did.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**Morning**

I feel the sun

shining

bright drops from the sky

I lay there

Refusing to wake

this room is warm

so full

of you.

I feel you lying next to me.

Just breathing.

Just being.

I know I love you.

are you aware

Of how much you affect me?

You say that you should not be here

That you are a sinner

But I know; lying next to you

what you say are lies.

How could this be wrong?

I sigh and turn to you,

Closing the gap

Until, finally, I see

Violet. Sleepy.

So pure. So clean.

A day begins.

-End-


	3. Of A Son

**Author:** I just want to thank my three reviewers. You guys are the best. :) Please forgive the " - " Stupid QuickEdit wouldn't let me have just a space.... --

* * *

**Of A Son**

I hate you.

You fake; You liar; You hypocrite

I hate the way you pretend to be strong

how you went in search of 'truth' and 'redemption'

all you did was run away from the ones who needed you

your family

-

I hate the way you fooled everyone

They almost drown in awe from your presence

Can't they see through your smiles, your looks?

You are nothing but a weak man

And I hate you for it.

-

I hate how everything falls apart when you're not here with us

How Mother slowly dies

I know what it is that's killing her

_You bastard._

I can't stand watching her love you.

Even now.

Even still.

-

I remember how much I hated the way you used to look at me

How your eyes used to say

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry,

I failed you."

I think I used to love you then.

Not anymore

-

I remember how you used to carry me on your back

I never fell off

Not even when you ran

And I felt the wind rush over me

Like some gigantic wave

I don't think I have ever felt so alive

_so clear_

_- _

I remember what it felt like when you held me

Your heart seemed so close then.

-

I hate you…

and i hate that i miss you.

___Father_


	4. Fragment

Yeah, yeah…another poem. You know you like it. Again thank you all for the reviews. All wonderful and appreciated.

**Fragment**

By: Rabid Turtle

I don't think you're aware of how much you affect me.

Do you know that you scream life?

It radiates from you; your fingerprints shine from it

bruised and beaten

yet you still laugh in joy

You are joy.

And I?

I only bleed life quietly,

Drip by drip it slips away from me

All I can do is watch it fall

Silent and numb

that is why he chose you.

We are too much of the same being

He and I

We both carry death in our eyes, in our hands,

in our hearts

we both know too well what happens

When innocence is stripped

When people fail and lie broken,

bleeding, as they fade away

He could never truly love me, one who knows

Too well what he is Maker of.

And that is why he chose you.

your future was what he fought for

your soul was what part of him died for

he lives only for you now

and i am nothing more than a fragment

a whisper, a dream that has no reality.

And for that I could almost hate you.

my sister, my friend

for that I could almost hurt you


	5. Infinity is a Sin

Hi all! Heh...it's been a while...Just thought I'd upload this quick poem. It uses a LOT more symbolism than my other work. I wanted to expermint a little maybe...? Do me a favor and tell me what you think about it! My thoughts on the days of Tomoe and Kenshin living together. Tomoe's perspective.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Period.

**Infinity is a Sin**

-------

We are on a hill

Blinking, your eyes are bottomless and dull,

But small smiles placate my face.

In the distance, we see that heaven is bleeding

You blink harder as we watch the light fade,

and wonder how blood droplets become stars in the twilight.

We know this cannot be real, this sky

It is too soft for this stark earth

My god, my Death,

The hill rumbles as if filled with rage

And I fall away from you, still yearning

to hold you in that secret way

But we are born dreamers,

Content with the nonexistent and with the night

We assure ourselves that this can never dissolve.

No tie is stronger than its maker.

Crushing, this earth will swallow us

And the sky will turn away, for it knows

Its end is near.


End file.
